The apperentice to the bee
by Evilhumour Author
Summary: A young man with a certain zanpakuto is placed into the one place he does not wish to be, the second division. The captain shares his feelings, but soon the two are forced into a partnership. How will they deal with this? Read and find out. T for safty.


-1Note, this is set two years after the Winter War.

On towards the story!

It was a great day for the soul reapers of earth. It was the second year since they had won the Winter War, and the soul society was only getting stronger. Many of the loyal students fled to assist. A large number had died, but thank the King for his work afterwards all the sacrifices were undone. If it wasn't for his intervention, they might not have made it. Among the many students that help was one Shippou Batsuzoku. He was a strong, eager fourth year in the Academy when the alarm was belted in the whole area. He had saved many younger students against the traitorous students and led the surviving students with the honourable and loyal Momo-chan under the great Montzese-sama orders to hold the King's Gate in the Great Sereiteti attack. He also was the first one, besides Montzese-sama to see the King in the soul society.

Shippou Batsuzoku knew that when Montzese-sama was transferred as the temporary eleventh captain by Zaraki-san, he knew his chances were gone. He would not be able to survive in that dangerous division. So he had to find a way to prove himself. Then he saw the great noble, Byakuya Kuchiki. Such a great powerful noble man. If he was under the great noble rule and proved himself worthy of notice of Kuchiki-tachio, then he could do so with Montzese-sama.

Shippou Batsuzoku was excited. Very excited. He had finished the freaking Academy and was going to get his division placement. He had sent his papers to the six division as it was the golden division next to Montzese-sama's. He couldn't wait to be under Kuchiki-tachio so his could begin his plan to impress Montzses-sama.

"_Easy, young pup,"_ Soro Ryoushi scolded him. _"You still have to receive the news from pack leader that-does-not-smile."_ His zanpakuto langue once confused him, but now he understood it without fail.

"_Well, revered hunting pack leader, I had applied to his pack only. There is no chance of me missing."_

"_Yes, yes, revered pack leader knows that."_ He and his zanpakuto had agreed that his division was the best for them. He was happily sitting down and humming to himself. He was waiting for the hell butterfly come and drop his placement and directions. He looked around and sighed. He scratched his brown hair, with his tanned skin, and closed his white eyes. He didn't know what happened, but after the War, he had become colour blind and saw only different shades of grey. Also, his sense of smell, hearing and speed had drastically increased, but it made no sense to him or Soro Ryoushi.

He looked up, and heard that there was a butterfly coming in his direction. There was a few others near him and had been waiting for thirty minutes now. So he was surprised when it came to him. It dropped his letter quickly as he nearly killed the poor bug. He opened it, read it fast. He began to shake and then swore loudly. Of all his fucking lousily luck. He was being put in the second division!

"_This is an outrage! I will not call a feline lover my pack leader!" _His zanpakuto yelled at him. Of course, he was thinking the same thing. Having a Wolf as his partner, he hated all things feline and all things that loved felines. And now, they were put them into a division with a pack leader who loves felines and most likely hates canines.

The note said that since of his extreme talents in stealth, his extraordinaire sense in hearing, smelling and spirit power seeking and he reached his shikai, he was being placed in a division that would be best suited to him, regardless that he had been accepted into the sixth division.

"If worst comes to worst, I can always ask for a transfer." He said to himself and his pack brother out loud. He sighed, gathered his belongings, Soro Ryoushi's blade and left.

Meanwhile.

Soifon was pissed. Not her normal pissed, but really pissed. She read the newest recruits papers. She picked up her list of transferred recruits that were better suited in her division. She had personally looked over each one; in a manner to weed out all the weaklings and those who could end up killing everyone in dangerous mission by thinking too much. She cut her list of ninety down to thirty and then she came to _his_. She saw that he was a perfect candidate for her division, but there was the major problem of his zanpakuto. It was a canine, so it that meant that they will resist her orders simply because she was ailurophile and him mostly likely having ailurophobe in the sense of hatred. And that was dangerous in any mission. She needed to get rid of him, but there was no way she could do that just by saying that his zanpakuto was a wolf that she would not accept him. She needed to get him to fail her testing in accepting recruits and get him sent away. For the greater good of the second division and Shippou Batsuzoku career as a soul reaper.

Although, there _hasn't _been any canine since she was a captain and she will be damned if there would be one now. She was a huge cynophobia only in the sense of hatred. She began to make her plans to lose that mutt.

_There we go, the beginning of their partnership. To find out how it will all turn out, read more next time, same fanfic story!_


End file.
